Morpho
Morpho is a male SilkWing who made his debut in The Hive Queen. ''He is currently a member of the Chrysalis. Appearance Morpho has bright blue wings similar to Blue's, a torso dappled with iridescent sea-green scales, and a little patches of white dotting his tail.The Hive Queen, page 139 His eyes and antennae are emerald-green.The Hive Queen, page 144 Some of his scales''The Hive Queen'', page 140 and tail point are both blue in color.The Hive Queen, page 166 Personality In The Hive Queen, Morpho was shown to be impatient, rash, and somewhat insensitive of others' feelings; an example is when he mentioned that it was because of Tau's deformed wing that they couldn't get together at any of his better meeting places. Morpho was also readily willing to kill all of the HiveWings in order to help his own tribe, especially after Sundew introduced herself and discussed her plan of similar nature. Morpho appears to believe that no HiveWing could ever be completely freed from Queen Wasp's ideas, even if they were eventually released from her mind-control, and is seemingly suspicious and distrustful of HiveWings specifically. He is also fairly judgmental, stating that Argus is a "lazy caterpillar"The Hive Queen, page 136 and having an expression of disapproval when he mentioned that Temora was too tired to attend their meeting.The Hive Queen, page 153 Cinnabar also mentioned that Morpho has "perfect standards" for SilkWings fit to join the Chrysalis.The Hive Queen, page 136 Biography ''The Hive Queen'' Morpho made his first appearance Jewel Hive's library when he was arguing with Cinnabar and Tau over the best way to overthrow the HiveWings. Morpho argued that The Chrysalis should work on improving the SilkWing tribe before overthrowing the HiveWings, while Cinnabar and Tau both argued that the SilkWings needed to be focusing on attacking the enemy. After Swordtail introduced himself, Morpho also met Blue and Cricket, although Morpho, Cinnabar, and Tau were understandably wary of Cricket's presence. Morpho was skeptical after Cricket admitted that she wasn't affected by Queen Wasp's mind-control, but stopped arguing after Cricket mentioned that she would have been imprisoned by now if she was vulnerable to the Hive-mind. After Sundew introduced herself, Morpho was very supportive of her plan to wipe out the HiveWings. Their meeting was then interrupted by three HiveWing guards, one of which was being mind-controlled by Wasp. Wasp demanded that her two companions start a bonfire of books in the middle of the library to smoke Morpho and the others out of hiding, but Cinnabar and Tau both revealed themselves to Wasp before the fire was started, with the excuse of spending extra time reading instead of working for Lady Jewel. Cinnabar and Tau were taken away, and Morpho then went home, explaining that his father worried if he was out too late. Quotes "We have to fix the problems in our own tribe before we can stand together. I mean, if I think Argus is a lazy caterpillar who doesn't understand our mission, then it's ''useful for me to yell at him until he sorts himself out''." - Morpho to Cinnabar''The Hive Queen'', page 136 "It's not important who's right! Although it was me! But what's important is that there's a HiveWing right here and what are we going to do about it and also it was your fault we couldn't meet at my better suggestions, so there!" - Morpho to Tau''The Hive Queen'', page 142 "But Wasp ''could, if she wanted to. She just doesn't because she likes to give Ladies the illusion of control. As long as they think they have their own Hives to run, they'll bow and scrape and let her be the one who's really in charge of everything''." - Morpho to Tau''The Hive Queen'', pages 145-146 "...all the HiveWings have had Queen Wasp in their heads for so long, they can't think for themselves anyway. They'll keep believing her lies, no matter how free you think they are." - Morpho to Cricket''The Hive Queen'', page 147 Trivia * Morpho's name was likely derived from the blue morpho butterfly. Gallery Blue-morpho-butterfly.jpg|A real blue morpho butterfly References Category:HQ Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Males Category:Characters